


Colt 1911 A1

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gun play, M/M, Weird Sex, gun!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always been okay with normal sex, but everyone has fantasies and kinks, including him. Castiel is more than willing to allow Dean to share those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colt 1911 A1

When Dean looks away from him during sex, Castiel can't help but notice.

It's not like they're the most perfect couple out there, or that their sex is always intimate and loving, but usually neither of them ever just looks away from the other. Loss of eye contact happens because of the pleasure, the sensations overloading the body until they just need to feel instead of see.

So when Dean looks away, Castiel reached forward with both of his hands to catch Dean's face between his palms, angling the other's face so that they could look at each other.

“Dean? Is everything alright?”

The hunter nodded, smiling lightly. “Everything's fine. I just...”

“You just what?” When Dean wouldn't answer, Castiel frowned, poking at Dean's mind just slightly with his Grace. After a moment, he made an understanding noise. “Ahh, I see. You want to try something... unconventional.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, grunting. “You said you wouldn't do that mind reading shit on me.”

“If you want a false apology, I'll give you one.”

Dean sighed and shook his head, leaning back so that he's not completely on top of Castiel. The angel's fingers play along his arm, and the loving gesture amidst everything else makes him shiver.

“Okay, fine. I've been... curious about something, alright?” When Cas didn't say anything, he grumbled for a moment and then continued. “I didn't wanna ask because it seems, well, weird. And I mean, you're an angel, I'm sure you have your sinly lines, and-”

Castiel chuckled lightly, running the pad of his thumb over Dean's bottom lip. “Anything you ever ask of me, I will do out of love. Love is not a sin, Dean.”

They'd had this conversation before, at least one similar to it. Dean still didn't exactly agree with Castiel, but he didn't want to get into it, especially not now.

When it seemed like Dean wasn't going to continue, Castiel sighed and nodded his head. “You may ask anything of me. No matter how odd, or sinful, you think it is.” As an afterthought, he added a 'please,' hoping that maybe it would get Dean to think that by telling Cas his desires, he was actually fulfilling one of Cas's own wishes. In a way, he was.

Dean licked his lips and looked away once more, though this time over to the bag in the corner of the room. Castiel followed his gaze, an eyebrow raised. “I have a thing for... well, guns.”

By the look that Castiel got from the other, it was obvious that he expected some sort of response. “...Okay.”

The hunter let out an aggravated breath and got out of the bed, pulling out of Castiel in the process. The angel let his legs fall back down onto the bed from their previous position of being wrapped around Dean's waist.

When Dean came back, he held one of his guns in his hand. “I've had this one for a while. Colt 1911 A1, .45 caliber.”

A smile crossed Castiel's face, and he nodded. “I'm aware. That's the gun you used to teach me how to properly shoot.” The memory was a fond one, and by the look on Dean's face, the hunter thought so as well.

Dean shook his head and licked his lips, taking a deep breath before continuing. “That's not the only thing I want to use the gun for, Cas.” He climbed back onto the bed, apparently wishing to make his desire known by tapping the muzzle of the gun against Castiel's stomach and slowly trailing down his skin.

The angel stayed splayed out on the bed, his head tilting to the side, his eyes locked on Dean's face. Dean looked positively... enraptured, watching the descent of his weapon on Castiel's body. He lifted his legs, exposing himself. When Dean looked up, shock written on his face, he smiled, nodding. “Anything for you,” he whispered.

Dean looked almost conflicted before surging forward, pressing his lips to Castiel's with a noise that they both knew would never be brought up again. Their tongues intertwined for a moment, then Dean pulled away just enough to speak, their breath mingling between their faces.

“The safety is on,” Dean promised, having had checked when he took it out of the bag.

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and though he nodded, he replied, “You can't hurt me.”

“The safety is on,” he repeated.

Something in Dean's eyes changed for a moment, and Castiel nodded, wanting that something to go away. Seemingly satisfied, the hunter grabbed the lube off of the pillow on the top of the bed, where it was thrown earlier when they thought they were done with it.

Looking down at the colt, Castiel licked his lips. “Will that break it?”

“It's not gun lubricant, but it'll be fine. Just gotta clean it later,” Dean mumbled, his face flushing at the thought of even using the colt again after this. He'd probably never be able to shoot the thing again without getting a hard-on.

Dean squeezed a good amount of lube right on the metal of the gun, using his hands to make sure it's completely covered before putting some inside, as well. Couldn't be too careful, after all.

By the time he finished, Dean almost thought that he was going to explode, and he gave the base of his cock a light squeeze before settling his legs under himself and pulling Castiel up so that the other's ass was just barely on his knees.

Cas put his legs up on Dean's shoulders, figuring that it would be easier in that position: Dean obviously wanted to watch as he fucked him with his gun. The hunter let out a breathy moan just seeing it, and then lined up the muzzle with Castiel's entrance.

Luckily they had already done the prepping earlier, even if Cas didn't really need it. Like he had said earlier: he couldn't be hurt, not really. Either way, that wasn't the point, and Dean was glad that the tip of the gun slid inside with little resistance. The gun wouldn't be able to reach far because of the trigger safety, unfortunately.

Dean pushed the muzzle in further, almost able to feel the way that the engravings on the slide rubbed against Castiel's walls. Cas let out a breathy moan, and Dean's eyes moved from the angel's clenched hole up to his eyes.

Castiel's breath hitched at the look on Dean's face; the hunter's pupils were almost completely blown, the green around the edges darken with lust. It made him have to lick his lips and take a deep breath before saying what he was going to say before the other looked up at him.

“The coldness of the metal. It's-It's different.”

Dean pulled the gun out almost completely before shoving it back inside, reveling in the broken moan that he got in return. Castiel gripped the sheets underneath him as Dean began pumping the colt in and out, going right to the trigger safety.

His mind went to the thought of using a bigger gun, seeing Castiel stretched around the barrel of a shotgun, but he shook his head to clear himself of the image. This was enough. Just the fact that Cas was letting him do this...

Dean's free hand went to Castiel's cock, lifting it from where it had been leaking onto the angel's stomach so that he could stroke in time with the thrusts of the gun. Castiel panted, squeezing down on the metal inside of him, and it gave Dean an idea.

With a lick of the lips, the hunter pulled the trigger, dry firing inside of Castiel. The angel's body jumped, either from the burst of air or the shock. Dry firing inside of a human would surely end badly, but Castiel could take it easily. Whereas a bullet would literally tear through flesh only to be healed, the pressure of a dry fire probably only caused pleasure.

Curious to see if he was right, Dean pumped the colt in and out of Castiel's ass a few more times before firing again, and the moan of pure pleasure made Dean smirk. “Well, well. Looks like you're enjoying this more than you thought you would.”

Castiel's head tilted down so that he could watch the human, licking a line of blood off of his lips from where he bit his tongue. “Dean,” he groaned, rolling his hips in an attempt to get the hand on his cock to move.

Dean chuckled but did as asked, stroking the shaft of Castiel's dick almost harshly, his thumb teasing the head with every upward stroke. His own cock had gotten barely any attention, but it was already fully hard and throbbing. Just seeing Castiel like this, face red and panting from having a gun up his ass was almost enough to send Dean to the edge.

Castiel bit his bottom lip and moaned out a “more,” pushing himself down on the barrel of the gun. Dean glanced down as the angel just barely stretched around the trigger safety, letting out a groan of his own. 

The Winchester fired again, and that was all it took; Castiel came with a shout, spilling over Dean's hand and clenching around the colt so hard that it was impossible to move it. Dean moved his hand from the gun and began stroking himself with quick movements. He hit his orgasm before Castiel finished riding out his, coming onto his favorite gun.

After a minute or so of both of them just trying to catch their breath, Dean laughed. 

Castiel looked down at him, his chest rising and falling in a normal pace. “Was that what you were too worried to tell me?”

Looking up at Castiel, the muzzle of the gun still inside of him and come over his body, Dean didn't know why he was ever worried about telling the angel what he desired anyway. He slowly pulled the gun out of Castiel's body, knowing that he was probably sensitive, and set it to the side before crawling up to take his angel's face between his hands.

“No reason to worry,” he whispered, bringing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> *The gun that Dean uses is not THE Colt, but instead the silver gun with the white grip that he's used the entire series. Also, I'm pretty positive that you cannot dry fire with the safety on, but just pretend that you can.


End file.
